Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34218125-20180313190936/@comment-34026531-20180315043904
I know this is completely off but since we have an argument which SunshineAnnie counteracted (which was my comment) I decided to post my counteraction of her counteraction to my original comment. Self Love - you're saying the boy who is constantly talking about his attractiveness, and his gorgeous hair doesn't have self love? I also don't really see how Sophie is "teaching him to love himself". HOW MANY TIMES HAS KEEFE EXPRESSED OR SAID THAT HE DOESN'T MATTER? Constantly talking about his attractiveness - that is shallow Self Love, NOT THE DEEP STUFF. Honesty - Ok, when he went to join the neverseen and wouldn't tell her anything, when they were at the Black Swan's hideout and he wouldn't talk to her about his mom's problems? Keefe is a pretty secret dude. And Sophie? She has so many examples from the books where she keeps secrets from Keefe, not from Fitz as much tho because they have the Cognate training and tell each other sm. Yeah, I admit that he was pretty shady, but he's doing this so he can PROTECT Sophie from the mess that his mum made. Yes, they have Cognate Training and Yes, they need to tell each other so much, but how many times has she NOT wanted to tell Fitz her secret crush on him? SO MANY. And she's admitted it. ALSO a "crush" is NOT love. ''' Communication - She really keeps so many secrets, there is no way she tells Keefe everything. Actually, I would say she tells Fitz the most, he comes over and checks in on her too (not to mention he is amazing at knowing when shes upset even tho he isn't an Empath), and again the Cognate thing, they have to tell each other secrets that they haven't shared with ANYONE else. Fitz is at least the same as Keefe here if not better. Sophie admits it herself in Lodestar (goes looks for my copy... shuffles pages), "Her friends visited of course - Keefe more than any". Well yeah, some of the secrets aren't very deep like "I sleep with a red dragon called Mr Snuggles." Trust - OHKAYY, isn't that literally Fitz and Sophie? Definintely Keefe too because he is one of her closet friends but she trusts her Cognate so deeply he is the only one (other then her practical dad, Mr. Forkle) who can get into her mind. This isn't a very good arguement against Fitzphie. Sophie trusts Keefe, like in Lodestar when he was at the principal's office, she thought she could never trust him again, but she did. He can get into her head cause he's a TELEPATH and Mr Forkle also showed him the way. Imo of who she trusts the most 1. Forkle, she may think she doesn't but she does 2. Fitz and KEEFE Connection - I'm sorry. Again. Cognates, guys. Their minds literally connect as Cognates. Nope, I think that its only the Forkle twins who have that connection. Hers is based off trust, not actual connection, plus it's not a romantic connection, its skill and trust connection. '''BTW - SunshineAnnie's and ReadItAll’s comments/arguments would definitely be the most convincing.